elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Crafting Motif 72: Meridian Style
Locations * Contents From ancient times till the present, the Cult of Meridia, no matter how often suppressed, always rebounds and reappears. Perhaps this is due to the fact that, for a Daedric Prince, the Lady of Infinite Energies rarely requires genuinely terrible behavior from her worshippers, though she can be severe on those she considers enemies. Mortals who revere her often honor her by adopting an armor style inspired by that of the Aurorans, Meridia's Daedric warriors. This look is so consistent among her cultists in every place and time that one can legitimately say there is a "Meridian" style. AXES For a combination of versatility and lethality in close combat, followers of Meridia wield two-bladed axes. Each blade is ornamented with symbolic waves of energy, and crystals on the haft and pommel catch the light. BELTS Belts give a nod to the symbolic representation of energy, though they vary from a graceful flow to something resembling flames. Other artistic touches include the scales from scale armor as well as stylized feathers. BOOTS Followers of Meridia favor metals even in the lightest armor, as their boots show. With the familiar touches of energy symbolism, these boots are not so much made for stealth as they are designed to withstand blows from necromancers and other typical enemies of Meridia. BOWS The quiver and bow of the Meridian style emulate those seen on Meridian statues in Tamriel. Feathered wings, though soft-seeming in the realm of ideas, come to deadly points on the bow, making movement from ranged to melee combat more fluid. CHEST PIECES The imagery of energy dominates the artistically wrought metalwork of the chest armor of Meridia's adherents, which also utilizes scale armor. Tassets both protect cultists and allow them to use their bodies to unbalance opponents. DAGGERS The daggers Meridian cultists use are especially valuable for catching the blades of their foes, tangling them temporarily and potentially even disarming them. GLOVES The gloves worn by those revering Meridia enable them to block both blade and arrow, ensuring that they can move into and out of close-range combat with minimized risk—a preferred tactic. As the light ebbs and flows each day, so too do cultists of Meridia in combat. HELMETS As evidenced by the metal rays emanating from the headgear worn by Meridian cultists, those fighting in her name are not afraid to threaten to eviscerate their foes with their heads. LEG GREAVES Mastery of motion is a cornerstone in the fighting techniques of those revering Meridia, thus the primary material used in leg armor is supple leather. Metal augments the protective nature of this armor to some degree, but only mildly so. MACES Due to necromancers and their minions being a common enemy of Meridia, the maces of Meridian cultists are crafted primarily to splinter the bones of skeletons and sweep away less limber undead. Of course, these weapons also deal the ultimate punishment to those practicing necromancy, too. SHIELDS Wings, rays of energy, and the flow of light decorate the shields of those following Meridia. Multiple sharp edges on these shields also allow Meridian cultists to make particularly gory shield bashes. SHOULDER ARMOR Metal provides a perfect medium for artistic touches such as flowing lines that represent the energy of Meridia. Even the lightest armored adherent of Meridia can use the metal shoulder armor to enhance the impact of full-body moves to overwhelm a foe. STAVES Meridia's true form—that of light and vibration—are represented best by the use of crystals in her followers' weapons, such as the three present in staves. As noted in an otherwise incoherent Meridian cultist's journal: "Light and vibration affect crystals, so carrying crystals into battle allows Meridia to bless our moves directly." SWORDS The design of Meridian swords allows them to better parry their foes' attacks. Cultists often use this tactic when first wading into close combat with foes. When fighting against skeletons and the like, the swords can even snap bones with a simple quick twist. Appearances * Category:Online: Books with Authors Category:Online: Crafting Motifs